Entrapped in a moment
by Selestria
Summary: While the gang is on the search for a precious gem, an accident leaves Fujiko and Jigen trapped in a cave alone. Leaving their lives in the hands of Lupin, Goemon, and inspector Zenigata?


Title: Entrapped in a moment

Author: Selestria

Rating: Mature for MAJOR language and sexuality

Summary: While the gang is on the search for a precious gem, an accident leaves Fujiko and Jigen trapped in a cave alone. Leaving their lives in the hands of Lupin, Goemon, and inspector Zenigata?

A/N: I'm making Fujiko and Jigen into a hate love relationship for the fic, as if it wasn't clearly evident enough in the showsarcasm. Plus I made Fujiko into a likeable character and being as this is my fic I can (MUAHAHAHA). Warning there will be some fluffiness, but I shall try to make this fic as realistic as possible (cough yea right cough).

Lupin fell back onto ten feet of dirt, exhaustion evident on his face. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in the Bahamas sipping on a margarita and letting the native island girls play with his Chiquita banana. He was enjoying this dream tremendously when he felt a sharp pain in his side like someone had kicked him, hard.

"Lupin wake up you lazy bastard, It was your idea to look for this stupid rock and now you're lying down on your ass." Fujiko snarled down at him and kicked him once again in the side for good measure. He opened his eyes and marveled at how one woman could be so beautiful and at the same time be the biggest pain in his well shaped ass.

"Oh admit it, Fuji-cakes, you like my ass, especially when its buck naked." He replied with a cheeky smile. He then rubbed his chest suggestively while sticking his ass out towards her. Fujiko rolled her eyes and kicked him off the pile of dirt. He yelped, to Fujiko's satisfaction, and fell face first to the ground got up and shook off the dirt "Besides it's not just any rock it's called the life stone. Gives a new meaning to the world, or at least that's what that crazy senile old guy told me when I asked about it."

"Of course somehow I knew you would take advice from someone who is crazy. I only wonder who is crazier you for taking advice for an old loon or me for following along." She rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

"So Goemon, how's it looking down there?" Lupin asked as he made his way further down the man made tunnel. Goemon was only a few feet lower in the dank cave, turned to acknowledge the speaker, wiping the sweat from off his forehead with the sleeve of his robe. He took off the robe and hung it across his waist exposing his chest to the very light breeze that came into the cave.

"Surprisingly well, it shouldn't be much further down from here," He said then turned to point out their location on the thin faded out map to their destination. Lupin plucked the map from under his fingers and stared at it with a puzzled expression. Goemon reached over and flipped the map around for him. Lupin joyfully laughed and continued to look at the map.

Further up at the entrance of the cave Jigen stood at the entrance of the cave nonchalantly smoking a cigarette. Fujiko saw Jigen in the distance with his cigarette dangling from his mouth and his hat over his eyes. Tension between them had grown even more in the past year than when they first met. She thought it might have been when she accidently tried to push herself on him. It was a horrible mistake but it was due to a large amount of tequila that was consumed that night. Then again, he was never really friendly towards her to begin with she remembered, or even civil. Though after that night the treatment was worse and the insults became merciless.

Before she realized it she found herself standing right in front of him, wondering how the hell she got there. Staring up at his tall and brooding figure she always thought if he wasn't such a bitter person he could be slightly attractive. Okay that was lie she always had a thing for him, but hell if she was ever going to admit to anyone especially herself.

He saw the growth of a shadow at his feet, lifted the rim of his hat and tilted his head. Jigen saw that it was her furrowed his eyebrows, and took a drag from his cigarette. Fujiko just stared up at him speechless. His face relaxed a moment before he arched his eyebrow.

"Jigen," She was the first to attempt a conversation with him. He said nothing. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. She made another attempt but then changed her mind she did this for several seconds. Giving the expression of a fish Jigen thought. "So, I see you stuck it out with the gang." She immediately regretted it as the words came out of her mouth.

He still said nothing, tilted his head back in the right position, and blew the smoke he inhaled right in her face. She knew she deserved it; he then chuckled aloud as she swatted away the smoke that was spewed in her direction.

"So how much longer do you think we have till we get the stone?" She asked curiously as she swatted the last of the smoke. He simply shrugged and took another puff on his cigarette. "Ok, well then how do you think you guys are going to split the money?"

"Why? So you can take out a larger percentage or better yet just take it all for yourself?" He asked with a sneer on his face.

"No I was just…" Jigen interrupted her before she could finish.

"Please that's the only reason you could possibly be here unless you have some alternative motive with that stone." He crossed his arms against his chest and cocked his head.

"What are you talking about?" She threw her arms up in the air, "I came to give you guys a hand. What other motive could I possibly have?"

"Bullshit! Get realistic, you never work with us unless it benefits you one way or another," he told her straight to her face and with a quick gesture he was looking down at her. "Plus you're not really the hot shit you think yourself out to be."

"What is that suppose to mean?!" She yelled back at him, he rolled his eyes and turned his back to her. At that moment Lupin and Goemon were heading up to catch some air outside.

"Miss Fujiko if you don't mind I think it would be wiser if you keep a lower tone down here, the earth around us is quite unstable." He said, while Lupin was fumbling with the flashlight, the map, and some of the unnecessary tools left below. Jigen turned around to face her again. She put her hands on her hips, shook her head and turned to leave.

"That's right harlot, pipe down already," Jigen said with a mixture of spite and amusement. She turned back glaring daggers over at him, but he only gave her a mischievous smirk underneath his dark brimmed hat. Lupin saw that if he didn't do something soon there was going to be a world war III. He dropped everything in his hands, rushed over between both of them and dragged Fujiko away by her arm. Jigen smirked out of amusement then turned to Goemon.

"Jigen, why do you push that woman to hysterics?" Goemon inquired. Jigen made no effort to respond, but simply kicked a pebble with the tip of his shoe.

"You aren't still?" Goemon's face looked shocked and crossed his arms against his bare-chest.

"I'm still what?" He looked up at him confused and immediately figured what the look on Goemon's face was for. He felt slightly embarrassed but mostly annoyed with himself.

"You still have feeling for her, it's so clear from the look on your face when you look at her," he chuckled lightly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't and have never liked that woman, tolerated her once yes, but." Goemon gave him a look that said, yea get real. "Ok maybe I did at first when I first got a glimpse of her, but that was before I got to know what she was really about."

"Ok, I'll accept that for now," He smirked at him. Jigen rolled his eyes, but he knew he would keep the secret to himself. He leaned up against the wall and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm going out for some air. Do you wish to join me?" Goemon asked while he dusted off the rest of the dirt from his trousers. Jigen shook his head, "Ok then I will only be just a few minutes." Jigen watched as Goemon walked off then turned back to look down the tunnel and let out a heavy sigh. He grabbed the equipment Lupin dropped and walked back down the tunnel.

"Sometimes that man can be the biggest jackass in the world, I just…" Fujiko grunted in frustration. She pushed Lupins' arm off and breathed in some fresh air. Unfortunately it didn't help her to calm down. "I swear that asshole just does it to spite me. I've tried everything, being nice, acting civil, I even tried ignoring the bastard, but he insults me anyway."

"I know Fujicakes its jus…" Lupin tried to throw in his two cents, but she cut him off.

"I mean who the hell does he think he is, calling me a harlot? I am not a slut, a bitch maybe, but definitely not a slut," She screamed at Lupin. She crossed her arms against her chest and sat down against the rocks. Lupin saw the fierce scowl on her face, but he thought she looked adorable when she was angry, walked over towards her.

"Do you want to know what I think?" He asked her leaning right next to her. Playfully bumping into her, she smiled and turned towards him.

"Sure," He then put his arm around her shoulder bringing her in closure as if it was a secret.

"I think that he secretly digs you. I mean it's just a hunch, but after that little lap dance you gave him at the bar neither of you have been the same," He chuckled seeing the discomfort on her face.

"What! Jigen has never ever attempted to be civil to me, and that so called lap dance didn't help the situation. I think he became even more disgusted with me if that's possible. I don't know how the hell you think that he secretly likes me," she told him raising her eyebrow in the process. Lupin gave her a mischievous grin sat up and slowly backed away from her.

"Well doesn't seem like you mind the fact that me might have the hot's for ya," he laughed and quickened his pace. She was shocked at first and realized that she didn't have a problem with it. In fact she rather liked the idea of Jigen wanting her. She felt her blood rushing to her cheeks. Lupin caught sight of the rising rose color on her cheeks and continued to laugh at her expense.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him, got up and ran after him. Since he anticipated this to happen he had a head start and bolted so there was no chance of her catching up to him.

- Inspector Zenigata sat at his desk tapping his fingers waiting for the next report of a sighting of LupinIII and his gang. At this point of the game it wasn't about catching them, he had done that several times and each time they escaped. No it had become more of a habitat to chase the miscreants than anything else. He really had nothing left in his life anymore, his wife left him recently, and it was more of a surprise she hadn't left him sooner. His job became his life and even at certain points that was dragging, he wanted some excitement in his life not that chasing the gang wasn't an epic adventure, he was just coming to that age dare it be said middle age. He started noticing some hair falling into the sink, he thumbed his sideburns, and he even found a couple of gray hairs this morning.

He sighed aloud he had been at the office for three hours now and still no word from anyone. He picked up a pen and started writing down some notes on a post it. He concentrated hard on what he was putting down that he didn't notice the new intern flying down the hall. The kid was running so fast that he missed the door and slammed into the wall. He turned and jumped at the door, "Sir!"

Zenigata jumped from his seat knocking down a pencil holder on his desk. "Damn it boy, you scared the hell out of me. Don't you know to knock first when I'm busy on business?"

"I'm sorry inspector, but you asked me to give you news straight away if there was any news on the criminal Lupin III." The intern was catching his breath and placed the photo that was in his hands on top of the desk.

"Why didn't you come sooner? Where is this? Why aren't there guards on that island?" He swarmed the new intern with questions. The poor kid was shaking so bad he fainted from nervousness. Zenigata shook his head in frustration, "I'll get you yet Lupin!"

Fujiko took in a deep breath of fresh air, stretched her arms into the air feeling the cool air brush against them. She opened her eyes and looked out into the distance watching the miles of ocean, the waves crashing lightly against the rocky coast. Behind her Lupin and Goemon stood near the entrance of the cave.

"Ah nothing like a cool summer day, the birds are chirping, Fujiko looks hot as ever in those tight ass pants. And I am about to be rich off that wonderful gem."Lupin said aloud to no one in particular. Goemon merely shook his head and continued watching the ocean in the distance. Fujiko walked back towards the cave and stood in front of the guys.

"I'm going to head back in see what else there is I can do," She moved, but was stopped by Lupin's outstretched arm.

"You're going to be a good girl right, no more fighting?" He looked at her as if she was a two year old. She rolled her eyes trying to push his arm away from her, but her grabbed hold of her. He looked at expectantly. Goemon hadn't noticed their interaction his attention was in the distance.

"Fine I won't promise anything, but I'll try my best to be nice," She responded sarcastically. He let go of her arm and smacked her ass. She glared daggers at him while he smiled back at her. She then walked off into the cave.

"That's my girl," Lupin yelled out to her, and just before she was out of sight she flipped him the bird. Lupin turned to look at Goemon saw he was looking in the distance, turned to look but saw nothing. He shrugged not sure if he would ever understand how he could be able to stay that concentrated. "So, Goemon how much longer do think this will take? Hello Goemon? " He waved his hand in front of his face. Goemon looked at him and turned back to what he was looking at, squinting his eyes he pulled his scabbard close to reach, one of his reactions when danger was nearing. Lupin looked out into the distance not seeing anything at first then catch a glimpse of a small boat pulling closer towards the shore.

"Looks as if we shall be having company best to warn the others," he said turning towards the cave, Lupin nodded with a serious tone on his face.

"Most likely Inspector Zenigata and his goons…whoa what the hell," At that moment the ground began to shake. "An earthquake, what the hell could cause a…?" Their eyes widened at the realization. Before they could do anything the top of the entrance collapsed knocking them on the floor unconscious.

-"So how much further do you think it is?" She asked looking down at the work he was doing. He only shrugged off the question and went back to digging. He tried not to look at her, as she placed her hands on top of her hips expecting an answer from him. After a few minutes of silence she tried again, "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Nope," he said without skipping a beat. Fujiko looked down at the ground trying to form the words in her head. She wanted to apologize to him for the way she reacted, but at the same time it was completely his fault for provoking her.

"Listen Jigen I wanted to say that I'm sorry about, well, about a lot of things. For things I've done in the past and things I'll probably do later on," She lightly chuckled at the thought. Jigen slowed his pace at which he was digging. "What I'm trying to say is that well I hope that we can move on from these petty arguments. I don't know maybe give us a clean slate?"

When he heard the words coming out of her mouth he stopped what he was doing, but left an excruciating awkward silence between them. After a few moments he looked up at her with what looked like a sincere face, motioned for her to come closer. She leaned down towards him, his lips inches from her ear and whispered, "Bullshit."

"What?" Fujiko lifted her face shocked with surprise, and then dramatically changed to anger, "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said bullshit," He snorted back at her, as she crossed her arms above her chest. "Do you really expect me to believe that crap? You've never been sorry about a thing in your life, so what would make you start now? Huh? Is it the fact that this gem is just another pay day you plan to swindle out of us?" He planted the shovel into the ground and crossed his arms.

"NO! For your information it happens to be worth hardly anything, it just has this great myth about it that people go gaga over. Another thing where the hell do you get off being all Mr. Righteous," She shot back raising her voice louder, neither noticed the ceilings slowly vibrating from the noises.

"Yea, ok, whatever you say. At least I don't cheat when I do my job," he replied snidely.

"Ugh why the hell do you have to always be like this? I just came down here to have a civil conversation with you and then it just blows up in my face thanks to you," She yelled back at him, the ceiling shook more violently.

"Well then why do you have to be a whiny bitch?" tempting her further into losing control of her anger.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" She screeched at him stomping right in front of him, staring him straight in the face.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID, BITCH!" He yelled back at her with the same volume.

"FUCK YOU!" That's when the cave shook violently trying to gain some balance they attempted to get out of the dug up hole. Alas the effort was useless Fujiko slammed straight into Jigen knocking them both to the ground. Then the ground beneath them collapsed dropping them into an open space that looked as If it was once a room. Jigen landed onto his side with Fujiko landing flat on top of him. Jigen turned to lie on his back, both of their faces mere inches away. They both stared at each other both hesitant on who was to move first. Jigen reached out and rested his hands on her waist, Fujiko didn't know what was going to happen next but she liked the feeling of his hands on her.

He was the one to break the awkward tension slowly raising his hands up her back then to her shoulders. Just as she was ready to lean down to kiss him he pushed her off, causing her to fall on her ass. She rolled her eyes stood up from the ground and dusted herself off while he got up to a sitting position. She offered him her hand to help him up, he ignored the offer picked his hat off the ground and placed it onto his head. He tried pushing himself up, but not with much success, he fell back onto the ground.

Jigen tried again while yelling back at her, "Look what you did now! Fuck!" he screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"How the hell is this my fault? You're the one who started with me asshole!" She yelled at him. He looked up at her with a pissed off face underneath the hat. "I mean I just came back to try to apologize for something I shouldn't even have to apologize for. Seriously who do you think you are? Oh I'm Jigen , I'm so cool with my shiny gun and my oh so cool hat that's twice the size of my overgrown head. Where do you get off being…" She was cut off by him.

"Fujiko just shut up, do you want the rest of the ceiling to collapse on us? " he told her lowering his voice. She glared back at him pissed to the point the clenching of her hands was hurting.

"Don't tell me to shut up you arrogant nimrod," she told him and punched him in the arm causing him to move. He screamed out in pain that's when she noticed the blood that covered the lower portion of his left pant leg. "Oh my god, Jigen are you alright? Why didn't you say something?" she asked in a sincerely concerned voice as she knelt down to see the damage.

"Well I would have if you weren't squawking like a damn parrot," he told her gripping his leg biting his lower lip. She rolled her eyes and tried to examine his leg the best she could. She lightly touched his knee and slides her hand down to his shin, which was secretly giving him pleasure in seeing her helping him out. She then hit the sore spot he hissed and she immediately lifted her hand.

"It looks like it might be broken here give me your flask of bourbon. The alcohol will prevent infection, god only knows how old this room is," she extended her hand expectantly.

"Thank you, nurse Mine," she shook her head, he reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a half empty flask of bourbon. Fujiko took it from him ripped off the cloth that was covered in blood. Then ripped off the sleeve of her shirt poured on the alcohol and wrapped his leg with the sleeve the best she could.

"So what's the verdict?" He hissed through his teeth caused by the pain.

"I can't tell, can't see there's really not a lot of light coming through," she said looking up at the big gaping hole. She looked around the room but their only exit was where they fell in.

"Yea well we wouldn't be here if you hadn't used your big mouth," he sneered.

"Oh great now we are back to that, so typical," she turned to look at him yanked on the cloth he yelped to her satisfaction.

Lupin came back to consciousness, sat up from the ground and rubbed his head lightly. He tried to remember what happened, looked around and saw Goemon laid out across the dirt path. He saw the cave, his eyes widened as he remembered the earthquake and the cave in. He jumped up and leaped over to Goemon. "Goemon wake up buddy. Come on wakey wakey, no time for a nap right now." He started shaking him, even smacked him out of impatience which earned him a well worth response. Goemon once came to consciousness pulled out Ryusei and placed it right across Lupin's neck before realizing what was going on.

"Sorry Lupin I did not realize it was you," He then placed the sword back into its scabbard.

"Heh no problem," He gulped loudly as the color in his face slowly came back.

"What happened?" Goemon rubbed his neck while looking around and saw the rubble blocking the entrance way.

"Earthquake caused the cave in, mostly likely they were yelling. I didn't see the damage yet," Lupin answered.

"Then there is no time to waste, if they have survived there won't be enough oxygen to last them very long." Goemon then started with the smaller rocks.

"There's no doubt they did," He said trying to reassure himself more than he was Goemon, before whispering, "I hope."

-In the not so far off distance inspector Zenigata paced back in forth on the speedboat. A stern expression set on his face subconsciously swinging a pair of handcuffs through his fingers. "Can't you get this hunk of junk to move faster?" He yelled out to the driver.

"Inspector we are going as fast as we can, sir," the boatman told him, who was only a few inches away from him. The stocky boatman was losing his patience with the inspector and was ready to throw him overboard at any minute.

"I highly doubt that," he muttered while futzing around with his hat. The boat stayed at a steady as Zenigata continued to pace once again. The phone on the boat rang the boatman picked up the receiver a few seconds he went to hand it to the inspector.

"Hello? Yup, no not yet should be there soon. Of course it's important; no It might take longer I might not be back in time for… ok good," The boatman talked into the phone. The inspector looked on tapping his foot agitated by all the distractions.

"Personal calls should be taken on your own time!" he yelled at the man. The boatman sneered at him then made a fake smile.

" Oh you wish to speak with inspector Zenigata, of course Mr.…" Zenigata grabbed the phone right out of his hands.

"Listen I don't care who this is I'm busy and… Oh sir no I'm sorry I thought. No of course your right I didn't mean to. Yes sir." He put the phone back on the receiver with embarrassment he apologized to the man and turned to look out into the ocean, "Sorry."

The boatman chuckled to himself then turned and said, "We are only about ten minutes away, I suggest you sit down till we get there."

Jigen took a swing out of the flask staring up at the gaping hole contemplating if they ever were going to get out. Fujiko sat next to him wrapping her arms around her body, there was a bit of a draft coming in. She leaned closer to him, he eyed her cautiously. "So how long do you think it will be till we get out?" she asked softly.

"Not sure," he shrugged and looked at her, "But the sooner the better."

"Yea you're right," she nodded and turned to look at him. There was only mere inches separating their face, they both stared at each other intently. Neither moved away, yet they didn't move to fill the gap. Fujiko stared into his deep blue eyes (A/N: I always thought Jigen would rock with dark blue eyes. Plus it's my story so he shall have blue eyes damn it, so meh.) Then down to his lips. He reached out tilting his hat upwards and slowly leaning in closing the gap. Her eyes began to close anticipating his lips pressed up against hers.

Instead he turned his head and whispered in her ear, "Yea like I would ever kiss you." Jigen sneered at her and positioned his body towards the opposite direction the best he could.

"Yea well same here buddy," She huffed embarrassed that she had let her guard down. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared off into the darkness of the cave.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Lupin yelled above the noise Goemon was making as he continued slicing away at the pile of rocks blocking the entrance. He was hacking through the pile for ten minutes with little results. Goemon turned to look at Lupin and stopped motioning that he did not understand or just simply did not hear. "I asked if there anything else that we can do? Because seriously no offence we'd be here for a few hours and we might not have a few hours to spend. Especially since the old man is slowly making his way towards us."

"I'm sorry, but the tools were left inside the cave, unless you left anything in the boat you brought in." He shrugged Lupin thought hard his hand stroking his smooth chin as he sunk into his thoughts.

"Hah Goemon you're a genius," He laughed, "That's it I left some cherry bombs in one of the compartments." He ran off towards his boat that was docked on the other side of the island.

"Cherry bombs Lupin?" Goemon asked confused why the smartest thief in the world would be carrying cherry bombs.

"You can't mess with the classics!" Lupin yelled back as he ran faster towards the boat.

Fujiko wrapped her arms around herself it got cooler, she was cold but hell if she was going to tell Jigen. Jigen noticed that she had goose bumps, but said nothing he reached into his pocket and pulled out the flask and leaned over to give it to her. She looked down and took a gulp of the hard liquor, some of the liquid split down her chin. As she wiped it with the back of her hand she noticed that he was staring at her.

"Thanks for that," She smiled and handed the flask back to him. He took it and took a swing from it as well.

"No problem, it's getting cold. Maybe you should get closer to me. I mean for body heat that is." He smirked at her. She couldn't help but smile to herself noticing he wasn't a complete ass all the time. She got up and sat next to him leaning her body into his. He then wrapped his arm around her waist giving her a good reason to lay her head onto his shoulder.

"Lupin!!!!" Zenigata yelled as he leaped off the boat to land face first into the shore. He spat out sand and shook off the sand from his clothes the best he could. "Lupin where are you?!" An explosion went off not big enough to shake the island, but there was a big enough flash that came with the boom. The inspector ran over to see both Lupin and Goemon digging into the rubble.

"Ha-ha didn't I tell you they would work," Lupin smiled as he flung rocks over his shoulder. Neither noticed the pissed off inspector standing behind them.

"Lupin the third your under arrest!" Zenigata declared as a rock was unconsciously thrown into his face causing him to fall over. Lupin turned to look at the fallen inspector and shook his head going back to the strenuous task. "Lupin did you hear me?"

"Not now old man I have more important things to do," Lupin yelled back at him causing Zenigata to fall over once again.

"If we do not remove this rubble in enough time Jigen and Fujiko will surely perish," Goemon explained to the dumbstruck inspector.

"So you're saying that those two are behind all that crap?" He asked and only got nods from both of them. His inner self told him he should just be done with it lock these two up and leave the other to their fate inside. Yet his conscious wouldn't allow it leaving him with the tough decision of helping them or doing his job. "So if they don't get help now they'll die? That's what you're saying?"

"Listen gramps if you're just going to ask stupid questions then leave, but if you want to stick around then give us a hand." Lupin turned to look at him straight in the eye. "You can arrest me later but let me first get my friends out."

"Jigen what was that?" Fujiko stood up hearing the explosion from above. She turned to look at him and he could only shrug. She went back and sat next to him as he looked above to see if there was going to be another cave in. Thankfully there wasn't anything to alarm them as they sat in silence.

"Well I never expected to die like this. I always thought I'd get shot when it happened," Jigen said to break the silence. Fujiko rolled her eyes and turned to look at him.

"You sound as if you're already dead, well you're not and we are going to get out of this mess," she tried to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him.

"Can I tell you something I never thought I'd say to you?" he tilted his head towards her.

"Ok I guess, unless you're going to tell me I have no fashion taste. Or that my tits are too small," she said pointing her finger at him. He chuckled at her comment.

"No I just wanted to tell you I always thought you were beautiful," he confessed to her as he looked straight into her eyes. Fujiko stared in disbelief this was coming from a guy who had consistently made her life hell from the very beginning.

"What? You're just messing with me again aren't you," She said with a smile on her face as a maroon tinge spread through her face. She wasn't one to blush she didn't even remember the last time she had blushed like this. She lowered her head in embarrassment when she looked back up at him he had a serious expression on his face knowing that he was completely serious.

"Fujiko I'm not, I always thought you were gorgeous even when I first saw you. Hell when we were introduced I thought you were amazing. I wasn't the only who thought so either. So I didn't say anything, because well once he sets his eye on something nothing can stop him. And also I had been in horrible relationships before and I wasn't sure if I should have even bothered with you."

"Lupin," she barely raised her voice to a whisper.

"Yeah, even when I thought that maybe there was a slight chance it never happened. I mean there had been those moments when we were alone I thought, well at least I thought they were moments." He looked at his hands, as she recalled all those little moments that she realized that she was intrigued by this brooding man. When she finally realized she was falling for him she fell hard, but they had a fractured relationship, if you could even call it that so she didn't try to per sue it either.

"No they were really they were special," Fujiko reached out and held his hand in hers. They sat there like that for several minutes Jigen intertwined his fingers with hers and stared at how they fit together.

"It's ok you don't have to lie," he said with a sad smile on his face.

"Jigen I'm not. Those moments we alone spent together well they really meant something to me. I always thought you hated me I thought that everything I did disgusted you in some way. Then there would be those moments, like understanding, and I don't know I thought maybe you appreciated me in some small way." She looked away from him he placed his other hand under her chin and turned her face to look at him.

"I never hated you Fujiko. Sometimes I get frustrated and pissed at the things you do, I never hated you. There was this one time I wished I did so I didn't have to deal with…anyway It was one night I was kind of drunk and I finally thought I was going to tell you how I felt. When I got back you where with Lupin doing well you know. I never told anyone about it to save myself the embarrassment I felt over seeing what I saw but mostly for being dumb enough to even show up at your door." His eyes looked sad but he didn't let go of her hand or look away from her face.

"Oh Jigen, we were…it didn't mean anything between us, Lupin and I. Just some stupid physical attraction at the time," she tried frantically to explain trying to gain some headway to tell him how she felt about him. She wanted them to be friend's hell more than friends, even friends with benefits would have worked for her if she could only have this man that sat in front of her confessing his pent up emotions. He thought that if he was going to die he was going to get everything off his chest. He raised his hand to silence her and rested it on her shoulder.

"Yea I know now, don't worry. It's just that well that when I went up there I wanted to really tell you that…" He sighed then paused she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"What? You wanted to tell me what Jigen?" She looked into his deep blue eyes hoping for something anything.

"I wanted to tell you that I had actually… still uh... that I have fallen head over heels over you," he shifted his eyes everywhere else but her. He finally looked up at her, who sat quietly and stared at their hands that were still intertwined. "I wanted to tell you if there was anything you felt for me like the way I feel about you. If there was even an inkling of feeling for me and when I saw you two, I just… at first I thought I was seeing things and then I just stood there dumbstruck like an idiot. I got really pissed I tried to be angry at you but it wasn't you I was pissed at myself. How could I be pissed at you? You didn't even think I could be near you. I got frustrated with myself. For not telling you before and for not telling Lupin that I felt something for you before his fixation started. I'm sorry I'm blurting all this crap out on you, I…" She put a finger to his lips. He looked up to see her leaning over him, he saw something in her eyes he couldn't pinpoint exactly she let go of his hand and placed them both on his face and kissed him softly.

He was surprised to saw the least, but he reached up and took hold of her hands pulling her body closer to his while he got comfortable with the kiss. Fujiko broke the kiss she locked her eyes with his, he thought she looked sad. He was bewildered by her reaction thinking that she only kissed him out of sympathy, he didn't want her pity. He let go of her hands and turned his head away. She turned his face, a smile on her face, her hand trailed down his neck.

"You talk too much," she giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He chuckled and pecked her lips back and smiled back at her. He then kissed her again just like she had, it was soft and sweet. She leaned closer and he kissed her deeper. Jigen then reached out and placed his hands on her hips. Pulling her on top of his lap, she stopped the embrace and checked if he was ok.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked pointing to his leg and took noticed that his face was contorted slightly as if in pain. She slowly tried to lift herself off him but he grabbed her waist and sat her back down on his lap.

"It hurts more when I can't feel you," He said in a husky voice full of lust, and then I pulled her body down against his chest and kissed her hungrily. His tongue teased her as he flicked it in and out of her mouth. She grabbed his hat off her head placing it on her head he opened the front of her shirt as she grinded her hips into his pelvis.

Zenigata had gone back to the boats and called some of his men to help out with the cave in they were almost in from what that ninja, Goemon, had said. He watched as they were all working towards a goal. He didn't know what to make of it but he admitted to himself that he was doing the right thing this time. Of course once everyone was ok he was going to arrest every single one of them, but for now he was feeling good at what he was achieving. Lupin was taking a breath and walked over to the inspector.

"I wanted to thank you ol…inspector. I know you would have rather seen both of us in chains but thanks for helping," he reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Zenigata looked at it suspiciously but let it stay there. They stood in silence for several minutes Lupin then took of his hand of his shoulder. "I'm going to get back in there." He nodded and walked over.

"Lupin! Your welcome," he nodded in his direction as he smiled back his famous toothy grin.

Fujiko lay on top of Jigen kissing his neck as his hands roamed her back then resting on her ass. She brushed her lips against his as he pushed her hips on his own. He slightly winced from the pain that was shooting up his leg. She noticed immediately and tried to push herself off, he held her firm against his body. "What are you doing?" Jigen asked looking into her eyes.

"I think maybe we should do this somewhere else. Say something bigger and softer?" she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He nodded reluctantly and placed a hand against her cheek and leaned in to kiss her, but she placed a finger to his lips. "Let's not start that again."

"Whatever you say babe," he smirked mischievously and slapped her ass. She glared at him and poked his side, he jumped from the touch. She laughed at the notion that the great Jigen was ticklish. She reached over and attempted to tickle him which he proceeded to push her off.

"Oh I hit something hard" She said rubbing her elbow.

"I think it's called the ground genius," he chuckled. She glared at him not sure whether to punch him or kick him.

"You're lucky I think you're cute," she replied sarcastically. He reached over and dragged back on top of him.

"So you think I'm cute huh?" he smiled as he ran his fingers through her tousled hair. He kissed her deeply causing her to moan. She pulled back smiling wickedly at him running her hands down his chest.

"I plead insanity," she kissed him back.

"Oh I could have told you that you were crazy," he laughed at her. She smacked his arm playfully, as she shook her head she noticed something sticking out of the ground where she had fallen. She leaned over to get a better look at the object. He turned to look at what she was looking at, "What is it?"

"I think I found what we were looking for," she pulled the stone dusting off the debris. It was a large emerald about the size of her fist. She handed it over to Jigen who looked at it quickly and turned to look back at her.

"So what are you going to do with this if we get out, Ms. Fujiko Mine?" he smirked at her. She grabbed the stone out of his hands and bit her lower.

"Hmm I think I'll take it for myself and take all the money," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her hungrily for a few seconds and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"It figures," they both laughed and went back to kissing each other.

The rest of the story you already know, Lupin, Goemon, Zenigata and his men got to the two of them on time. Unfortunately for the inspector the gang got away in a mad dash, Jigen's leg it got better on its own. As for what happened with Jigen and Fujiko in her hotel room well that's another story for another time.


End file.
